1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly utilized in various electronic products including cell phones, PDAs, and notebook computers. As the market demand for flat display panels continues to increase, liquid crystal displays become popular due to the advantages such as thin and lightweight. In fact, liquid crystal displays are gradually replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) displays that had dominated the market for so many years. However, the viewing angle of a conventional liquid crystal display is not wide enough to ensure a high display quality, therefore, multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal displays capable of orientating liquid crystals in various directions are proposed to improve the above problem.
Please refer to FIG. 1A. FIG. 1A illustrates a cross-sectional view of an MVA LCD panel 10 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A, the MVA LCD panel 10 includes a top substrate 12, a bottom substrate 14, a liquid crystal layer 16 composed of negative liquid crystals disposed between the top substrate 12 and the bottom substrate 14, a common electrode 18 disposed on the top substrate 12 opposite to the bottom substrate 14, a color filter 15 disposed between the top substrate 12 and the common electrode 18, a plurality of protrusions 22 disposed over the common electrode 18 opposite to the bottom substrate 14, and a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes 28 disposed on the bottom substrate 14.
Please refer to FIG. 1B. FIG. 1B illustrates a plan view of a pixel unit of a MVA LCD panel according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1B, the MVA LCD panel includes a plurality of pixel units (only a pixel unit 180 is shown in the figure) and a plurality of scan lines 182 and data lines 184 disposed surrounding the pixel units 180. Each of the pixel units 180 includes a pixel electrode 186 composed of indium tin oxide or indium zinc oxide and a switch element (not shown), and each pixel electrode 186 includes a plurality of main slits 190 and fine slits 192, and a plurality of protrusions 188 disposed respectively above the central region of the pixel electrode 186.